1. Field
An interceptor system and method are disclosed, such as a system which can be used for mid-course/spaceborne missile defense, and a method which can control such system.
2. Background Information
Missile defense systems are known which include space-based mid-course, hit-to-kill weapons using a single kill vehicle capability. As referenced herein, a kill vehicle is an spaceborne weapon device which can be dispensed in multiple quantities for engaging a threat after having been transported into a vicinity of the threat by a booster propulsion. Known systems include one or more separate and distinct booster stages, with a single payload attached with multiple kill vehicles. The payload is delivered to a destination (e.g., threat intercept location) using ground control and a separate booster stack.
Known ground-based missile defense systems have been developed for short, medium and long-range missile defense. A class of interceptors known as mid-course, kinetic interceptors provide payloads with aggressive flight profiles to counter current and future threats An integrated axial payload was developed for application in all phases of mid-course flight (early/mid/late) and across these weapon interceptors (kinetic energy interceptor (KEI)/Aegis Ballistic Missile Defense (ABMD).
The payload possesses propulsion resources in both “delta-V” and axial acceleration. The delta-V represents a maximum change that the propulsion system can impart on a velocity for increased range of the payload to engage a threat, while the axial acceleration can aid in cross-range/reach (lateral movement) for the payload.
Targeting of a threat is performed with a combination of ground radars and on-board payload infrared (IR) sensors. Because known systems are directed to use of a single kill vehicle, any space-based communication capability is destroyed during engagement with a threat. That is, communication is only maintained up to the point in time where the payload is expected to encounter a threat, where the kill vehicles physically hit-to-kill the threat objects.